RELATION TO OTHER APPLICATIONS
This application forms part of a group of patent applications filed concurrently, having the following attorney's docket numbers, serial number, titles, and inventors:
SEISMIC METHOD AND SYSTEM OF IMPROVED RESOLUTION AND DISCRIMINATION -- C. H. Savit. Ser. No. 665,150
MULTIPLEXER-COMMUTATED HIGH PASS FILTER -- Lee E. Siems, Ser. No. 664,614
GAIN RANGING AMPLIFIER SYSTEM -- George Mioduski. Ser. No. 664,616
SEISMIC DATA TELEMETER SYSTEM -- Lee E. Siems, Paul M. Morgan. Ser. No. 664,151
DECENTRALIZED SEISMIC DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM -- Lee E. Siems et al. Ser. No. 664,618
MULTICHANNEL SEISMIC TELEMETER SYSTEM AND ARRAY FORMER -- Lee E. Siems et al. Ser. No. 664,617